Unspoken
by Rayne0722
Summary: Kagome left Inuyasha like he wanted but now regrets never speaking up and telling him how she really felt before leaving him forever. Songfic to Unspoken by Lacuna Coil, my first songfic ever.Please read and review.


_A/N: Hello again, yes I am back with yet another one-shot Kag/Inu pairing…wow…I have no life. However, beyond that I write these stories at 5:22 in the morning when I can't sleep because I feel sick so I must feel sick a lot maybe I'm dying? Hmm Oh well if I am life goes on…okay well enough of my babbling…one with the story…oh by the way this is my first attempt to write a song-fic. I wouldn't normally do this because I hate them, well most of them I will say there are a few good ones but most people (Minus the lyrics from the song) will only write a paragraph of story and that's if you're lucky…I hate those people. It's sad that all they can post is a damn song…oh well enough complaining wasn't I supposed to be getting to a story?_

**_Song-fic_**

_**Unspoken: Lacuna Coil**_

_By: Rayne0722_

**_And it doesn't matter how you feel now, anything at all. _**

**_Seems to be your only way, so vicious. _**

**_Heavenly apart._**

Looking at the well I knew there was no going back now. You made it that way. I couldn't come see you even if you had feelings for me, it just couldn't be. You had other things to do, promises to uphold. You were always so cruel Inuyasha, even to yourself.

**_When your envy is on a piece of paper _**

**_Let me sweetly smile_**

**_You're devouring all the crumbs _**

**_I'm leaving caught up in you're lies _**

**_You're on the other side clawing up my eyes _**

**_I'm feeling your arms around me _**

**_On the other side, It's time to let go _**

**_I'm hearing your voice without words on the other side. _**

I remember when we said good-bye; I smiled while I knew your heart was breaking. This end, this good-bye was going to be as hard for you as it was for me. Nevertheless, I just smiled not wanting it to be harder on you.

_**Flashback **_

_"Inuyasha…"_

_"Thank you Kagome." _

_"Thank you?" _

_"Yes, thank you for all that you've done…" a pause. "You can go home now, you don't need to waste your time with me anymore, I can't ask you to stay." _

I knew then what you were trying to say, however I just let your lies continue…I even let you believe I was taking them to heart.

_"Sure Inuyasha, it was no problem." _

I knew you had too many things you needed to do, you needed to uphold you're promise to Kikyo. I understood that, so here I was I wasn't going to tell you anything because I wanted you to go off without the guilt in you're mind that you were leaving me. You hugged me and then as I stand here in front of the well house I can still feel your arms around me. I can still hear you're last words to me.

_"I Love you." _

**_But it doesn't matter how I feel now, _**

**_Anything at all _**

**_Since I've left you with the wrong impression, _**

**_While I'm still the same _**

I almost regret it now, not telling you. Nevertheless, there is nothing I can do now, my feelings as well as myself should be forgotten…erased from you're memory. I left you without telling you because I wanted you to go without the remorse, but I know I just made you feel worse as I watched you send me off. You cried and it was the last thing I saw before the magic was gone and I couldn't see you again. I still love you Inuyasha, I wish now I could have told you…you wanted to hear those words didn't you?

**_When I turn around and look at my life, _**

**_Shadows in disguise _**

**_But I'm working on an interpretation of hypocrisy _**

**_You're on the other side _**

Now after all these years, I look at my life. I married did you know that? Yes, I married a nice man by the name of Akamori. In a way he reminds me of you, but not as proud and a little more affectionate but that doesn't matter he isn't you, but merely as shadow in disguise. It's all just shadows now, I wish he was you and they were our children instead of mine and his. I still try to understand why I left you like that, it was all insincere…you're somewhere on the other side now, beyond the little well that I protect.

**_Clawing up my eyes_**

**_I'm feeling your arms around me _**

**_On the other side _**

**_It's time to let go _**

**_I'm hearing your voice without words _**

**_On the other side _**

So now, even after all these years I still feel you're arms and your voice call out to me. My family has told me it's time to let you go, but I don't think I can. I have a part of me missing without you Inuyasha. It's like my soul is still not whole, and my heart is split in half. I don't know how much longer I can hold out without seeing you again, but you're on the other side, and that's to far for me to reach these days.

_A/N: Yeah, yeah it's short, but longer then some…anyways read and review already. I hope it didn't suck too bad for my first time anyways…I know the song choice may had been odd but hey I hate all that pop shit…I needed to add some goth-rock to the picture. Oh and if you haven't heard of Lacuna Coil you should look them up, all their music (In my eyes) is awesome. _


End file.
